A deep Ocean of MIRACLES
by LilRoseBud
Summary: After losing Jack, Rose tries to forget about him but her heart resists. Continuous memories about beeing in Jack's arms becomes reality when Jack and Rose reunite after 7 months. They now set off on their Journey of setting out for the horizon.
1. Waiting for the unkown

In Rose's heart, laid a deep ocean of secrets, in which memories of Jack would forever flow between the waves. As she took her first step on the _Carpathia, _Rose felt as though all of her desires to live had gone down with the ship. Never in her life, did she imagine that one could feel so much sorrow and loss. She felt so terrible, that it surprised her how she was still able to continue living. Although, she knew that the reason was now laying on the ocean floor, with his handcuffs surrounding his wrists. His hair, moving gently with the water, and his eyes closed as if he was sleeping in peace. Rose missed the way that he kissed her; she missed the way that he laughed. She smiled at the thought of her stomach flipping when she heard his voice and her heart racing when his lips met hers. It amazed her how Jack had such an effect on her, with such simple gestures.

Nevertheless, no longer could his hands reach out to hers. No longer, could his arms hold her tight, and no longer could his eyes continue to look at her with such a passionate glow. A tear feel down Rose's cheek, which followed by a few more. She still felt frozen, but she knew it wasn't because of the water she had swum in. She regretted making that promise to Jack. She hated the thought of having to go through life knowing that he was gone. But somehow, she had to find a way. Rose knew she had to do this not only for Jack, but for herself.

Later that day, Rose was asked to identify herself. As soon as she was asked, she knew exactly what to answer. "Dawson. Rose Dawson," Rose replied with a warm heart. If Jack would have survived, she certainly would have married him. If she kept his name, then at least a little part of him would continue to live.

Later on, she was giving a small room on the ship, next to other 3rd class people. Rose decided that that was now where she belonged. She had it set in her mind that she would never want to see Cal again. She despised him, not only because he had tried to kill Jack, but because she knew that if he would find her, he would have, once again, "won". Jack was dea…, and she had no intention of letting Cal get any pride out of the whole situation.

That afternoon, Rose gently stepped into the corridor where her room was. Her heart quivered at the sight of the sobbing people everywhere she looked. Children looked confused as mothers prayed in tears, not looking any better then when the ship was in the mists of sinking. The only difference is that it more silent. But that silence made it no less chaotic then the screams Rose had heard during the sinking of Titanic. The silence represented the lost of loved ones and loneliness.

Rose couldn't take it anymore. Her heart accelerated to the rhythm of her steps, until she was running. She ran as fast as she could until she reached her room, and then quickly closed the door behind her. Rose took of Cal's coat, dropping on her bed trying to catch her breath. She didn't even know what to think anymore since her heart was filled with so many different emotions that she hated. All she knew, was the tears were now crawling down her face. She needed to cry, even though she had promised herself to be strong for Jack. Following that thought, Rose let out a sob and burst into heartbreaking tears. Rage started invading her as she cried even louder. But between her sobs and tears, memories started to replace her rage and sadness. Once she had cried so much that she couldn't cry anymore, Rose sat on her bed looking through her window to see the sunset. Not even noticing the sunset, Rose stared at the window, almost feeling Jack's hands softly taking her by her waist. The soft memories of the most passionate moments between Jack and her came back. She felt a bit better after crying her eyes out, and decided to go take a walk on the ship.

Rose knew she had to be careful so that her family and Cal wouldn't see her, which is why she stayed near the 3rd class people. Unfortunately, she got caught. Rose felt a hand on her shoulder and gasped at the thought of who it might be…


	2. An unexpected gift

Rose continued to feel the tight grip on her shoulder, but refused to look back. "Rose? Rose is that you," asked a familiar voice. Rose immediately knew who was standing behind her. She gently turned around to look at the smiling face of Molly Brown. Molly was the only person that her heart was ready to trust. "Hello," Rose nodded.

"What are you doing down here in steerage? Don't you want to find your mother and Cal? We thought you were dead," Molly asked. Rose didn't know how to explain the story to Molly, but knew that she deserved to hear it. Rose had expected to give just a brief story, but as she started talking, her heart gave in and she gave every detail on how she felt towards Jack. She explained how they met and how he had saved her. Molly simply stood there, letting Rose poor her heart out to her. Rose's eyes sparkled at the very thought of Jack, which defiantly did not go unnoticed by Molly. When Rose arrived at the part when Jack died, small tears began sliding slowly down her cheeks. Although, she found that these tears were not as painful as the ones she had cried out before. Something inside her had changed. It was as if she knew that Jack was safe now, and that he was at peace. He would always be in her heart.

After the final words of story were spoken, Molly put her arm around Rose and gave her a sympathetic look. Nothing of what Rose said surprised her, except for the very end when she learned that Jack had died. Molly was very found of Jack. "I'm so sorry Rose. Is there anything you would like me to do for you?" Molly asked.

"Yes, actually there is. Please do not say a word about this to my mother and Cal."

"Don't you worry 'bout that. I won't say a word," Molly replied. Molly knew that if she was to tell Ruth and Cal, Rose would be in danger. She had an idea that Cal was a bit of an abuser, but after learning the truth, Molly herself was going to stay clear of Cal. "I was just wondering one thing," Molly added after a few moments. "What are you going to do with your life? You don't have any money. Is there any way I can help you out? Do you need some money? I at least want to make sure that you'll have a roof over you head."

"Oh Molly, it won't be necessary. I'll find a way," Rose replied.

"Nonsense! I'll fix something up for you. Just give me the number of your room and I'll be over in a short while."

Rose knew that there was no stopping Molly Brown, so she finally gave in and gave Molly her room number. When Molly left, Rose let out a soft chuckle. Nothing could change Molly, not even a sinking ship. She was defiantly the _unsinkable molly Brown._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the next couple of weeks, Molly continued to visit Rose daily. Since Rose was in steerage, she didn't get very much food. Molly provided her with a lot of her meals. But Molly could almost swear that the poor girl hadn't eaten in months. Rose's appetite became bigger in bigger. Rose also noticed a few changes, but was preoccupied by how sick she felt. Right now, she was standing on the edge of the ship, looking at the sunrise. In the past few minutes, Rose had been sick a number of times. Why was she feeling so sick? The first thought that came to her mind was sea sickness, but she was fine on the Titanic. She felt so discouraged. Just when she thought that her spirits were getting back up…this.

Rose was so confused. She had no idea what was wrong with her. The past couple of mornings she felt sick. But even though she was throwing up all the time, she just couldn't seem to stop eating. At that moment, Molly arrived behind her with a grin. "You still feeling sick again this morning, Rose?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Molly, what's wrong with me? I think I must have some sort of flue," Rose stated as she crossed her arms. When she saw the smile on Molly's face, she didn't know what to make of it.

"I think you need to sit down," Molly said gently. She pointed at a bench not to far and both women sat down. "I know this may be a little bit of a shock to you, but is it possible that you may be pregnant?" Molly's questioned stunned Rose. She didn't know much about symptoms, but she definitely knew that there were possibilities.

"I…I um…suppose it's possible. But it couldn't be. I mean, Jack and I…he…" Rose tried to clear her mind. "Jack's gone."

Molly smiled at Rose. "Just because Jack is gone, doesn't mean that you won't have a baby. Trust me. I'm the oldest of 12 siblings. I know how these things work."

Rose was chocked. It was true. Should she feel happy about this? Of course she should, but it was frightening. It was as if a part of Jack had never died. Rose came back to reality when Molly let out a loud laugh. "I'm so happy for you! I guess our Jack is not as far as we thought." Molly hugged Rose and left her to be alone with her own thoughts to sort things out.

"A baby," Rose repeated to herself. It wasn't until she repeated it to herself many times that she was aware of the situation. She smiled. Her first real smile since the tragedy of the titanic. All of a sudden, she didn't feel so alone anymore. Rose chuckled as she whipped away a few tears. But these tears where tears of joy, tears of relief. She gently placed both of her hands on her stomach, as she looked out to the horizon. "Thank you Jack, thank you."


	3. Heading out for the horizon

Seven months later…

A cool November wind blew through the mists of the foggy ocean view. Water broke at the land, where a ship was waiting. The ship stood quite tall, as people stood waiting for their turn to embark on the ship. Rose was now standing where the Carpathia had brought the survivors of the Titanic to their destination, which was America. Rose knew she didn't belong in America, which was why she was facing her fears and about to embark on a ship called the _McConville_. After a few months, Rose decided that she didn't want to be in America, which was why she was heading of to Europe, or more particularly, France.

The last few months had not been easy, but thanks to Molly, Rose was able to raise enough money to travel to France. Of course, she was in 3rd class, but she didn't mind. After the Carpathia docked, Rose said bye to Molly for the very last time. Molly had helped her out by giving Rose a large mount of money. At first, she refused it, but Molly wouldn't hear of it and gave Rose the money. After that, Rose went off by herself, and found a nice job in a boutique. After about a month, she discovered a passion for writing, which is what brought her to writing a few short stories for magazines. Although she had a nice little apartment, she still felt like she needed an adventure. That thought, was what brought her here today. Sometimes she felt like she was going crazy and wasn't thinking, but at other times she knew that this is what she wanted. She was going to be a _tumbleweed blowing in the wind. _

Although she was excited, Rose felt frightened to go back on a ship. What would happen if this one were to sink? Would she be able to endure that thought while in the middle of the ocean on this ship? Never the less, she had made her mind up to do it. She was sure that Jack would be proud of her. But she also knew that something else was going to change her life very soon, and that was the baby.

She was dew to have the baby in less then two months. She was a little bit scared to do it on her own, but she was ready to give all of her love to that baby, as she knew Jack would have done. Jack. A name she repeated to herself every night before going to sleep. Rose was sure she had accepted his death, but she knew that something inside of her wasn't letting go. As if he was to appear the next time she turned a corner. She still felt his love; his breath beside her face and his arms gently grabbing her waist. Every time she would think of Jack, her heart started to race, and she felt a knot in her stomach, as if he were standing in front of her. Rose loved this feeling, but found it a bit odd since she was never to see him again. Why would her love continue to grow?


	4. A familiar stranger

Once Rose passed through the health inspection, she took her first step on the _McConville _as she held her breath. Nothing could stop her now. She found her little room, which she shared with a mother and her 5 years old daughter. Rose then explored the ship, and realized she had been walking around for about an hour. The sun was about to set, and Rose's heart told her to do something she had not done in a long time.

One step at a time, Rose gently made her way to the bow of the ship. That wind seemed too familiar. The ocean breeze smelt the same as it did before. Rose laughed gently as she closed her eyes. She then stepped on the railing, and let herself fly. Her arms were waving as she looked out at the horizon. Her heart started beating faster and faster as the memories of that first kiss came rushing back to her. She suddenly played every move, every detail over and over again in her mind until she knew it by heart.

"Come Josephine on my flying machine…" Rose started singing.

"Up she goes, up she goes…"

His blond hair blew through the wind as he walked closer and closer to the bow of the ship. His eyes were looking at his feet and seemed very deep in thought. His legs were trembling as he felt the ship flowing on the ocean waters. He had never been very scared before, but now he truly was. He felt as though something were about to happen. He wasn't sure if this was fear that he was feeling, but it definitely was something. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Come Josephine on my flying machine…" A voice near him sang.

He smiled at the thought of someone singing this song with him, someone that he lov…No! He couldn't think of her. Not now, she was gone. There wasn't any point. He had no right to think of her. She had passed away because of him. His anger started coming back but the voice became louder and louder.

"Up she goes, up she goes…"

Jack had no choice but to think of Rose at this moment. That voice…could it be?

Jack lifted his eyes and saw the silhouette of a young lady, with beautiful red hair. Her arms were extended on each side. Jack's jaw dropped. It was…

It took all of Jack's strength not to go running to her and grabbing her as tightly as he could. Instead, he just stood there with tears running down his face. His legs could barely hold him up anymore. His breathing became faster and faster as he started joining in the song, hoping that Rose could hear him. He didn't know how to get her attention without spooking her.

Rose had her eyes closed, and was still singing the song. Her imagination scared her for a moment as she could almost swear she could hear Jack's voice. Rose thought she heard someone behind her. As she gently turned her head, her eyes flung open. For a moment, the world around her stopped. The ship had stopped moving, and the birds had stopped flying. The gentle current of the ocean ceased. Nothing existed but…

"JACK!" Rose screamed as if she wanted him to hear her from a mile away.

Jack's eyes still looked at her in disbelief. It really was Rose! He watched her as she stepped off of the railing, and dropped to her knees with tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hands were on her mouth as she looked at him in confusion. Jack ran to Rose. He ran as fast as he could. Nothing was between them now as Jack put his arms around Rose as tightly as he could. Tears of joy were flowing down both of their cheeks as they stood their for what seemed like hours, trying to hold each other as close as they could, but nothing seemed close enough to both of them. Rose was the first that was finally able to say something. She gasped and looked into his eyes.

"How did…you…I…never…" The words couldn't come out of her the way she wanted them too. This was the most overwhelming moment in her life.

"I love you Rose!" Jack said as he continued to hold her tightly. Suddenly, Jack realized something. It was the first time he had ever told Rose that he loved her. He put his hands around her face, and kissed her with as much passion and as hard as he ever did. Rose responded with as much passion. Once they finally parted, they both tried to catch their breath and stood up. Rose was trembling as Jack's hands were finally around her once more. She silently looked in his eyes.

"What is it, Rose?" Jack asked under his breath.

Rose took a deep breath and tried to explain everything. "It's, it's everything Jack. You don't know how many nights I cried and cried. And now, you're right here in my arms! I just, I just feel so odd. I feel like it's the happiest moment in my life but I just can't stop crying… and I can't keep my head straight… and when I found out I was going to have our baby…and…and…" Rose was interrupted by Jack pulling her close to him and kissing her soundly once more.

Jack laughed at the sight of Rose. She was feeling exactly what he was feeling. While kissing her, her words suddenly repeated themselves in his head. _I can't keep my head straight… and when I found out I was going to have our baby…and…and…_

Wait! Did she just say? Was she really? Jack's hands wandered to her stomach and discovered it was much larger then usual. Rose realized that he suddenly froze. His hands were caressing her stomach as gently as possible.

"Did you just say that you're going to have a baby?!" Jack asked making sure.

"As of today, I'm seven months pregnant," Rose said putting a reassuring hand on his cheek.

Jack thought for a moment. Today was November 15th.

"Are you sure it's mine?" Jack asked for a joke. Rose laughed trying to wipe away he tears.

"Of course it is."

Now, both Jack and Rose were laughing. Once they stopped, they looked in each others eyes once more. Jack put his hand on Rose's cheek, and pulled her into another hug. He still couldn't believe it. As he cradled her for a few moments, Jack looked at the bow of the ship.

"So, you ready to go fly again?" Jack asked pointing at the bow. Rose nodded and he helped her up on to the railing. Once they were both in place, Jack rapped his arms around Rose.

"Jack, how did you manage to survive?" Rose asked. Jack laughed and simply replied with a "I'm a good swimmer."

Jack knew that a lot of questions needed to be answered, but right now he just wanted to enjoy this moment.

"What exactly were you doing on this boat going to Europe?" Jack asked with a grin.

"Heading out for the horizon whenever I feel like it." Rose answered with a small laugh.

Jack held her closer as he gently put his hands on her stomach. He smiled at the thought of becoming a father, even though he was somewhat scared. With one last glance at Rose's eyes, Jack slowly made the distance between hem disappear and kissed her with all of his might.


	5. A hand to hold

Rose's whole body seemed to be trembling as she and Jack walked over to a bench that wasn't far from the bow of the ship. Jack tenderly took Rose's face into his hands after having sat down beside her, but soon realized that something in her expression had drastically changed from a few moments ago when they were on the bow of the ship. Her eyes didn't seem to sparkle any longer. Like if the ocean waves flowing through her soul had ended, and a dark dusty night had fallen. Jack suddenly let her go and let his hands rest on her shoulders. He wondered why Rose's eyes suddenly reflected fear.

"Rose…," Jack softly said under his breath. Rose did not respond right away. Instead, she looked deep into his eyes. Nothing could be heard apart from for the roaring of the waves, and the whisper of the wind. For a moment, Jack was sure that Rose was pushing him away. Her hand that rested on his chest seemed to be pushing him. When doubts swiftly started too rushed through Jack's mind, Rose suddenly rapped her arms around him and started crying and sobbing. Even if he was a little surprised of Rose's sudden reaction, Jack almost seemed to understand what she was feeling. Instead of talking, Jack rapped his arms as tightly as he could around her and let her cry. This felt like the most surreal moment Jack had ever gone through. Up until about twenty minutes ago, he felt like his life had dropped back to zero and he couldn't get himself back up. Like there was no more reason to live. But now, in his arms, he had the women that he loved, that completed him. What did he ever do to deserve her?

Rose knew that right now, she needed to cry. The shock of Jack being next to her was almost too much for her to handle. But in a way, she wished that she could stay in his arms like this forever. For the first time since Titanic, she didn't feel lonely. She felt comfort in someone's arms. She kept sliding her arms around Jack to make sure it was true. That moment she first looked at him a few minutes ago, Rose was sure she had died; that she was in heaven. But this was in fact real. She was so overjoyed to see Jack that it almost scared her. It almost seemed like he was back from the dead. Like he was an angel that just came down to make sure she was alright.

Once Rose had gotten a control over herself, she looked back up at Jack and apologized. But before she could continue, time seemed to have ceased right before Jack's lips met hers. Her heart raced as she gave herself to Jack; she had surrendered. Rose sat up as she was urging to deepen the kiss, before leaving Jack to do the same. Jack's arms quickly rapped themselves around Rose's waist, as he lifted her up into the air. He could feel Rose's figures playing with his hair as she passionately returned every bit of passion he was giving to her, if not more. Rose felt as though this kiss was the kiss of all kisses they had ever shared. It seemed as though this kiss was making up for all of those lonely months were they both thought they were going to be parted forever.

Jack gently put Rose back down but had no intention of ending the kiss. But as soon as her feet touched the ground, she landed on a slippery spot that had been mopped not long ago. Not expecting it, Rose slid backwards and fell right on her back, followed by Jack who had not let go of her arms. Rose looked up and saw Jack lying on top of her, looking stunned. Rose let out a big laugh at the look on his face, and thought of how silly they must have looked. Jack looked down at Rose and started laughing too. The Rose that he had always known was back. Jack was still laughing when he got back up and dusted himself off. He then offered a hand to help Rose up. Rose felt she had no choice to take his hand, since she was laughing so hard that she could barely keep herself up on her own two feet. Once Rose had dusted herself off, Jack offered her his arm so that they could take a walk. Rose accepted it, and finally stopped laughing.

"We must have been a sight," Rose said.

"I'm sure we were," Jack added.

Rose suddenly thought for a moment. All of her questions about Jack came back, and she thought that know would be a good time to ask for some answers.

"Jack, how on earth did you survive?"

A serious look unexpectedly appeared on Jack's face. "I didn't exactly survive, Rose. In fact, I know this may be hard to believe, but I had died for a couple of seconds."

Rose looked confused, but continued listening.

"All I remember is you singing _our_ song. But then, I felt something I had never felt before. It's hard to explain. I remember feeling like I was being pulled away from any fears that I had. After that, I saw nothing but my childhood in front of my eyes. It's as if I relived every moment I had ever lived in my life one last time. It was the most amazing feeling I had ever experienced. The moment I felt I was about to leave forever, I saw you in my mind. I could hear your voice and your laughter, and felt your touch and your kisses. That's the moment I shot open my eyes to find myself drifting to the bottom of the ocean. It wasn't my time to go, Rose. When I finally got up to the surface, I swam and swam like if the water had no affect on me. When I finally reached one of the lifeboats, they pulled me in. Thing is, at that point, I was almost sure you had died. But I continued even if the chances of you surviving were slim. The only thing I remember after that is waking up a few days later in a bed on the _Carpathia_. I then checked the list of the survivors and found only one Dewitt Bukater, which was your mother Ruth."

Jack paused for a moment and saw Rose smiling. "Why wasn't your name on the list of survivors?" Jack asked seriously. Rose continued to smile and then took a deep breath.

"It was Jack, it was." Jack didn't understand. He was sure he looked at the list at least a dozen times.

"Did you check under the name Dawson? It was clearly written Rose Dawson." Rose looked at Jack just in time to see his eyes widen. Jack became speechless. "I huh…saw the name Rose Dawson but assumed it was another Rose since Dawson can be a common name. But never in the world did I imagine that…you…" Jack laughed nervously and felt Rose's hand touch his arm.

"I love you Jack and I'll never let go." Jack scooped Rose up and twirled her around. Rose laughed but then something came back to her mind.

"Jack, I think you should be more careful about the um…" Rose hesitated and just gently placed her hands on her stomach. Jack looked down and realized that he had completely forgotten that detail. Not only did he have the love of his life back, but he was going to be a father. "Oh right, the baby," Jack timidly said with a big smile. He still wasn't sure how to react about this child he was going to have, it felt so surreal. But his biggest concern was weather or not he was going to be a good father.


	6. Questions with no answers

The morning sun slowly glided on the flowing water and traveled from the far horizon, to an object soothingly moving across the sea. Waves crashed and shattered across the ship, as a breath of wind guided the voices of the birds. The sunlit sky slowly started seeing its shimmer in the somber blue ocean while the shading of several clouds made their way between the waves of the moving mirror.

Rose's eyelids soon started tickling before she gently opened them to a soft gaze of the sun. Rose frowned as her mind was trying to figure out where she was. Why had she slept outside? But then, Rose felt an arm around her waist and everything rushed back to her. She slowly turned her head up and saw Jack's soft eyes still closed. Her hands gently moved across his chest as she closed her eyes once more, remembering every last detail from the night before. She didn't want to be separated from Jack for one second, which is why they decided to sleep on the bench. Jack gently laid down on it, before welcoming Rose in his arms. Rose remembered just listening to his heart beat, before she gently drifted into a deep sleep with her head and hands resting on his chest.

No matter how many times she repeated to herself that Jack was alive, Rose still felt like all of this was going to be taken away the next time she closed her eyes. Rose's heart ached to look into Jack's blue eyes once more. To do so, she gently slid herself so that she could reach his lips, and kissed him gently. Jack didn't wake up, but started tossing and turning while shouting. Rose didn't know what to do. Jack was yelling her name in a panic state.

"Jack! Jack! Wake up!" Rose said. Jake then shot his eyes open and looked straight at Rose. "Ro…Rose! How did you? You passed away! And, and…" Jack looked terrified and Rose was almost sure that his eyes were watering. Didn't he remember about yesterday? Rose then put a finger on his mouth, but he still looked at her with big eyes as if he didn't understand what was going on. Rose leaned into him and kissed him with all the love that she had and to her relief, he responded and seemed to have calmed down.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. I had a nightmare." Jack said taking a deep breath. A smile appeared on his kind face when he realized that what happened yesterday really wasn't a dream. He just gazed at her and whipped away a tear from his cheek that must have fallen when he didn't remember where he was. Rose smiled back and Jack pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I guess were both a little overwhelmed from yesterday," Rose said as Jack still held her in his arms. Jack simply nodded and laid back down, pulling Rose down with him. Rose felt Jack's warm hands travel around her back, while she rested on his chest. Rose took one of his hands and softly kissed the tip of his fingers, just wanting to feel his breath on her. Jack looked down at her with his profound blue eyes which then traveled to her stomach. Afterward, Rose felt Jack's hands starting to search her stomach. Rose led his hands and watched him gaze at it with a curious frown.

"Thank you Jack, thank you," Rose whispered. Jack's eyes met hers and he smiled.

"I must admit that I don't know much about babies, Rose," Jack said as he sighed. "I just don't know if I'll be a good father. But I know for a fact that you will be a great mother."

Rose laughed and cuddled closer. "I'm sure you'll be fine Jack. If you give this baby half the love you give me, then she'll be the luckiest baby in the world." Jack frowned and looked at her.

"She?"

"Yes, she. I think it will be a girl." Rose said confidently.

"Oh no, no. You're mistaken. It's defiantly gonna be a boy. Jack said confidently as well. Rose laughed.

"A girl!"

"A boy!"

"A girl!"

"A boy!"

"Men! They're so stubborn." Rose joked. Jack simply laughed and got up after Rose did.

"So, do you want to go get some breakfast?" Jack asked. Rose accepted and ten they were off to eat.

Later that day, Jack and Rose sat and talked about everything that passed in their minds. Before they knew it, nightfall had arrived and both of them were tiered. Jack invited Rose to come sleep in his room, since he had no room mate and there was an extra bed. Rose quickly accepted and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Around 3:00 am, Rose was woken up by a strange noise. At first, she decided to ignore it, but it became more and more evident that something was wrong. It was almost as if she heard a strange scream. Rose got out of bed and rubbed her eyes, and after looked over at Jack who was sleeping soundly and decided not to wake him up. Suddenly, Rose heard another scream that came from the corridor. Quietly, Rose opened the door and walked out of the room. The corridor was completely empty, but Rose had a decisive feeling, telling her to take a look around.

"HELP! HELP!" A voice called. Rose turned her head and saw a little girl running. The girl didn't see Rose and bumped into her. Rose bent down and grabbed the little girl in her arms.

"Help! I need to hide! He'll get me!" She continued screaming between her tears. Rose didn't know how to react but decided it was best to calm the girl down . She went back to Jack's room with the girl in her arms and closed the door behind her. After placing the sobbing girl on her bed, Rose turned on the lights and sat down beside her. The girl had curly brown hair and was about 6 or 7 years old. It wasn't until Rose was able to see her face that she found out who it was.

"Cora?" Rose asked surprised. Cora looked up and frowned at Rose. By the way Cora looked at her; Rose knew that she had recognized her.

"What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Rose asked brushing her tears away. Cora was silent for a moment but new tears slid down her cheeks before she could answer. Rose knew that something must be dreadfully wrong but knew that Cora had to be comforted first. Rose took Cora in her arms and let her cry. While Cora was burying her head in Rose's shoulder, Jack had woken up and now stood behind the two. Jack rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. Both Rose and Cora looked up and Cora's face lit up when she saw Jack.

"Uncle Jack!" Cora said as she handed her arms out to Jack. Jack's eyes widened and looked at Rose to try and find out what was going on. But before Rose could say anything, Cora ran up to him and jumped in his arms. Jack picked her up and hugged her before sitting down beside Rose.

"I heard a few screams and after I was wondering if something was maybe wrong. I went into the hallway and found her scared to death," Rose explained calmly. Jack looked down at Cora who had red puffy eyes from crying. "What's wrong Cora?" Jack asked with a sympathetic look.


	7. Haunting fears

But Before Cora could answer, the ship started to tremble. Rose felt her face go white and her heart seemed to have stopped. She looked at the floor where water was starting to surge in the room. Cora started to scream in Jack's arms as he started to panic as well. Jack kept telling Rose to help him open the door so they could get out, but Rose felt she couldn't move, she was completely numb. Screams started to resonate from every direction around her as they became louder and louder. Rose couldn't take it anymore, her heart raced and raced until she could do nothing but scream.

"Rose! Rose! What's wrong?" Jack asked trying to wake Rose. He was awoken not too long ago by Rose's screams and sobs. She was obviously having a frightening dream by the way she tossed and turned. Jack gently sat beside her on the bed and led his hand to her cheek and rubbed it as he softly spoke her name. "Rose, Rose are you awake?" After a moment, Jack turned on s small lamp sitting on the table next to the bed.

Rose suddenly felt something rubbing her cheek as she opened her eyes with a breath of relief. She looked up to a worried Jack as she took a few more deep breaths. For a few moments, she laid there with her eyes closed, as she continued to feel and cherish Jack's southing touch before she looked back up at him. "I'm so sorry I woke you up, I guess I was just having a nightmare." A feeling of warmth swept through her body as Jack moved her hair out of the way and, with both of his hands, took her face before he reached down just enough so that their lips could touch. After a moment, Jack pulled away and gave her that boyish smile of his. "That's all right, Rose. I love you." Rose smiled back at Jack, observing him as he sat on the bed. "What is it?" Jack asked, without needing an answer.

Rose sat up in the bed as well, and rapped her arms around Jack's neck. Within a second, her awaiting lips felt the start of a passionate kiss. Rose felt Jack's body starting to lean in on hers, but with some hesitation.

With a small tug on his shirt, Jack knew that Rose didn't mind. As the passion started rising, Jack helped Rose unbutton his shirt before he slowly slipped it off. But before leaning in again, they both paused and looked at each other. "Are you sure?" Jack shyly asked. "Well, I'm already pregnant, so what's the harm?" Rose replied with a chuckle.

Jack laughed at her statement and leaned in again. He couldn't believe the effect that Rose had on him. He could feel that fire she had inside her coming back to life. He felt his hands tremble, as Rose returned every inch of passion and warmth that she had been receiving.

In Rose's heart, every moment that she had spent with Jack on the Titanic came back to her. No longer did those memories or that love lie in that deep ocean of her heart. They were now brushing against the shore, were she could always cherish them.

At that moment, Rose let herself go, ready to be taken to the stars.

A.N. _Sorry I haven't updated much. I've been busy but now I'm back and ready to start writing again ;) There's much more coming so please R&R! _

_Take Care,_

_Rose_


	8. New arrivals

3 Months Later…

Back in Sonata Monica, U.S.A

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_January 4rth, 1913_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's amazing how one year can completely change your life. It's now the beginning of a new one, and I'm sure many new adventures lie ahead. But I will never forget the year of 1912; it was a year of misery, tragedy, love, pas__sion, and freedom. If I look back a year from now, I would never have been able to imagine my life as it is right now. My whole world disappeared, and I now live in a new one. I was set free from my miserable life, and I owe it all to Jack. I've never known a love as powerful as the one Jack and I share. If it's possible, that love seems to be getting deeper each day. _

_It is now after midnight and Jack is sleeping soundly on our bed. I can't believe it's already been three mo__nths since Jack and I reunited. After going off to France and traveling around Europe for a few weeks, Jack and I decided that it was best to settle down in America. This is our home now, and we are living quite comfortably. Jack opened his own art gallery and I am now staying at home preparing to become a mother. _

_The baby is due any day now, and Jack__ is just as excited as I am. I can't help but feel tremendously nervous and scared about having our child. I'm only 18 and I want my daughter (Jack stills insists that it will be a boy) to be happy. Jack is always telling me I'll be a good mother, but I'm still so anxious. Honestly, I think Jack is more nervous then I am. _

_Besides that, thing are running quite smoothly. We have a wonderful neighbour named Melody Wells, and she's been teaching me how to cook. She was quite surprised by my cooking skills, and frankly, so was I. I met her a few days after Jack and I moved into our wonderful home, and she's been my closest friend ever since. Her husband George seems very nice, although he's very shy. I only see him every once in a while when Jack and I go visit their house. She has the sweetest little two year old boy named Joey._

_A few days ago…_

Suddenly, Rose felt a big strike of pain go down her back. She had felt a few in the past hour, but decided to ignore them. It happened more often then it did an hour or two ago. This was definitely a sing that the child was on its way. Melody had told her a few of the symptoms so Rose would know what to except.

After a few minutes, Rose got up from the chair and felt another jerk. She couldn't help but cry out the intensity of the pain that swept through her. Rose sat back down hoping it would help, but she had no doubt of what was happening when her water broke.

"Jack, Jack," Rose said gently shaking Jack's shoulder. She knew he was tiered since he hadn't slept much in the past few days, but he needed to know. With much effort, Jack rubbed his eyes and sighed. "What is it, Rose?"

"The baby is coming." Rose said starting to get very nervous. Jack nodded, his eyes still closed. "Yes, yes, that's nice sweetheart. See you in the morning."

Rose sighed, starting a countdown in her head. "Three, two, one…"

"WHAT? The baby? It's coming?!" Jack said jumping straight out of bed. Rose laughed slightly and smiled. She gave a soft kiss on Jack's lips. "Yes, it's coming."

"Are you certain?" Jack asked nervously.

"My water broke a few minutes ago," Rose said hoping Jack would understand, and fortunately, he did. Melody had given Jack a few 'talks' about giving birth and what would happen when the baby was on its way. Jack understood most of it, but still found it complicated. It wasn't as simple as he thought.

"It did?! Well, I'll call the doctor right away. You stay right here and I'll go get help," Jack said before leaving the room. Rose took a deep breath before changing in a new nightgown. She had waited nine long months for this, but now she wasn't sure if she was ready. Five minutes later, Jack entered the room with Melody.

"Oh Rose, I can't believe the time is finally here! But don't worry, you'll do fine. I know the first time can be quite freighting." Melody said with a sympathetic look. Both of the women looked at Jack who was pacing around the room looking on the floor.

"Get a hold of yourself Jack, it's not you giving birth here, it's Rose." Melody snapped at him with a small smirk. Jack stopped and looked up at both of them with a surprised look. Rose let out a laugh and Jack shyly smiled. "I'm just anxious."

"Well, get over here and help you're fiancée." Jack grinned and marched over to Rose.

"Yes m'am."

"That's more like it. Now come one pretty boy, help Rose lie down on the bed. You need practice for these kinds of situations. I'm sure it won't be the last time," Melody said. She definitely wasn't shy, but it was that spunk she had that made the three of them such good friends. Rose laughed harder before another strike of pain hit her. Jack rapped Rose in his arms to try and ease the pain, even though there wasn't much he could do. He knew it wasn't going to be easy to watch Rose go through this pain, but he would do everything he could to help her. Not long after, the doctor arrived ready to bring a new life in this world. About two hours later, Rose was ready to push.

"Oh my, you give birth quite quickly. You're lucky; some women can be in labour for hours and hours." The doctor said examining her. Jack was still beside Rose holding her hand. "Alright miss, you're ready to push," The doctor said. Rose shot a worried look at Jack, before he bent down towards her.

"You can do it, Rose. I won't let go." Jack said repeating those words he had said to her on Titanic. Rose forced a smile and followed the doctor's orders. After a few more minutes, the new Dawson entered the world. Once he cleaned the baby, the doctor rapped the small figure in a blanket. "Here is you're new daughter, Mr. Dawson"

"Oh Jack, she's so adorable!" Melody cried out.

Jack took his daughter from the doctor's arms as gently as he could. He couldn't believe that his very own daughter was now lying in his arms. He couldn't describe the feelings that he felt when he first looked down at her. With the tip of his fingers, Jack softly touched her tiny little hands as if she were a piece of art.

"Look Rose, we have a daughter." He said bending down. Rose smiled as she took the baby in her arms. Her daughter was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. After a few moments of admiring her, Rose's thoughts were interrupted.

"What are you going to name her?" Melody asked.

Jack thought for a moment before looking at Rose. "I don't know, do you have any ideas?"

"Actually, I was thinking about calling her Jaclyn Cora Dawson." Rose knew that Jack had lost many loved ones in the tragedy, and Cora was among them. Nothing could bring them back, but their memories would last forever. Jack gave Rose that boyish smile of his before bending down to kiss her damp forehead.

"Jaclyn Cora Dawson it is." At that moment, both of them knew that this little girl would change their life forever. Although many lives were taken away the night the Titanic sank, a new one was created. Suddenly, Rose felt a bolt of pain hit her once more.

"What is it Rose?" Jack asked wondering why she had a worried look on her face.

"I…I had another contraction. Doctor, is that normal after giving birth?" Rose asked seriously. The doctor smiled and laughed.

"What is it?" Jack asked. This time, Melody started laughing as well.

"Are we missing something here?" Rose asked getting annoyed.

"I'm afraid you are, miss. You see, I started having suspicions when I examined you a few weeks ago." The doctor said with a smirk.

"Suspicions about what?" Jack asked.

"You were pregnant with twins!" The doctor exclaimed in amusement.

"I'm going to have a second baby! Twins!" Rose cried out.

"Twins? Two babies?" Jack cried out after.


	9. A new beginning

The morning sun slowly peeked through the frosty window as it glided down, shining on a sleeping mother. Rose laid there, her damp curly locks tracing her pastel cheeks, as her mind flowed in a blissful sleep.

Jacob Ryan Dawson, who was born merely a few hours ago, lay in the gentle arms of his father. Jack observed every detail of the miracle he was rocking in his arms, before shifting his eyes to Jaclyn, who was sound asleep in the crib he had built for her. She was so beautiful, that Jack couldn't help but grin when he looked at her. Little blond strands of curly hair barely appeared on the top of her head, and her eyelids covered a pair of deep blue eyes. But Jack was interrupted by a squirm from below him. It was Jacob, the other miracle that he and Rose would cherish forever. Contrary to his sister, Jacob had little strands of red hair, with blue-green eyes that reflected Jacks'. Jack's hands wandered from this little boy's cheeks to his small hands rolled up in fists. With every touch, Jack got more and more overwhelmed. This was going to change his life…their life forever.

Jack looked over at Rose, smiling at what seemed to be an angel sleeping on their bed, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by squirms coming from the crib. Jack attempted to go comfort Jaclyn, but before he knew it, she let out a loud cry.

"Sssshhhh, Jaclyn. It's okay, daddy's here."

"Aaaahhhhhh!" This time, Jacob let out a loud cry, leaving Jack confused with what he should do. Both of them were crying and he was afraid that they might wake Rose up. To try and calm them down, he picked up Jaclyn so she could rest in his free arm, but it didn't seem to work. Both of them were in tears, and Jack wasn't quite experienced in situations like this.

"Ssshhhh its ok, I'm here," Jack said hopelessly while rocking his two children.

Rose sat up in her bed, a little dizzy from all the events from last night. For a few moments, she wasn't sure what was happening, but her confusion vanished as her eyes settled upon a struggling Jack. He was in their rocking chair, whispering to Jacob and Jaclyn who were flushed from crying.

"Jack?"

Jack quickly turned his head to Rose who was slightly laughing.

"Good morning, Rose. How are you feeling?" Jack asked.

"I little tiered, but I've never been happier," Rose said seriously. A boyish smile spread across Jack's face, before he made his way to the bed. He bent down, and passed Jacob to Rose.

"Aren't they adorable, Jack?"

"Absolutely," Jack whispered before giving her a small kiss. "Well, I think we both know who Jacob is going to look like," he said indicating Jacob's red hair. Rose chuckled and set her eyes on Jaclyn, who still hadn't stop crying.

"And I think this little girl will be a splitting image of her father," Rose said yawning.

"Here Rose, let me take Jacob from you, and I'll take care of Jaclyn. You just get some rest, alright? It's been a long night and I don't want you overtired. You could get sick"

"Yes, Doctor Dawson."

"Please, call me Doctor Jack." Rose laughed weakly before closing her eyes to rest once more. Jack put Jacob in the crib, and then sat in the rocking chair once more.

Soon, his voice echoed briefly in the room as he sang "Come Josephine" to his daughter. He rubbed her cheeks as sobs slowly slipped away.

Rose, who hadn't completely fallen asleep, opened her eyes and admired Jack as a new father. Although Jack had always been like an open book to her, she had never seen this particular side of him. Although she wanted nothing more then to get up and be with Jack and their children, she knew she was tiered and needed some rest. Her worries of what could happen when she was asleep soon diminished as she listened to Jack sing. By the tenderness of his voice, she knew that Jaclyn and Jacob were in the best care in the world.

_Hey everyone!_

_Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been quite busy with school, dance, theater etc. I promise I will update MUCH more frequently, and I hope you all liked the story I've been co-writing with titancfangirl, Daphne's story of finding her father. _

_I can't wait to continue writing about the lives of Jack and Rose with twins…This will be interesting ;) LOL, anyway thank you for all the lovely reviews. _

_Rose Dawson_


	10. A Surprise meeting

_February__ 10th, 1917_

Jack let out a sigh of relief as he splashed his face with water. It had been a long day at the gallery, and he was sure glad to be home.

"Daddy, daddy!" Jaclyn cried out, looking for Jack.

"I'm in here, sweetie." Jack replied with a chuckle. It was hard to sneak into the house without being noticed or heard. "Yay, you're home," said Jaclyn as she ran into his arms. "What took you so long? Jacob and I was worried 'bout you."

Jack laughed and placed Jaclyn on the bed beside him, knowing exactly who was going to sneak up behind him any second.

"Daddy!" Jacob said, grabbing both of Jack's legs pretending to be a monster.

"Oh no, I'm being attacked! Help me, Jaclyn!" Jaclyn decided to join in the fun as she climbed on Jack's back, helping Jacob out.

"Hey, I though you were supposed to save me, Jaclyn," Jack said in an amused tone.

"Sorry, that's mommy's job. Not mine."

"Well, since she's busy with your new little sister, I guess I'm on my own." After a bit of 'struggling", Jack was able to get both of them on the bed, before he leaned in to tickle them.

Rose walked in, already half expecting to see what she saw. "Ahem."

The three of them turned their heads to Rose, who signaled for them to calm down. She quickly glanced at the twins, admiring how much they had grown in over four years. Five months earlier, she and Jack had their third child, Melody. Melody was born quite early, and was even to this day, very tiny for a five month old baby. But the doctor assured her that she would be a normal healthy baby in no time.

"Look mommy, daddy's home!"

"I see that," Rose said with a chuckle. "Well sweethearts, it's time to leave."

"Where are we going mommy?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Your father and I decided to go out in town tonight because we have a few things to get." Although there was some protest from they kids, they all put their coats on and were out the door. Rose held Melody in her arms in the car on the way to town. Once they arrived, Jack took the twins and Melody, leaving Rose to shop for some new cloths. Although she wasn't the first class girl she used to be, she still couldn't resist shopping from time to time.

Jack walked in the general store, peeking around for things they might need. Suddenly, Jack's eyes fell upon a newspaper. He curiously looked at the headline.

GERMAN NAVY SINKS AMERICAN SHIP

Jack sighed in frustration as he quickly scanned the article. The war often made its headlines, but he prayed everyday that the U.S. would not join in. Even though the Americans had decided to stay neutral, he knew that the outlook wasn't good. The German navy had been moving closer and closer into the Baltic Sea, after threatening to sink any allied ship they would find. Jack suspected that if this conflict would not end, they too, would have their share of this war.

"Daddy, what's the matter?" Jaclyn asked. Jack looked down and reassured her. He mentally decided to enjoy this night out with the family and try to ignore this conflict. What good would it do to worry anyway?

After paying for all of the items, Jack took the bag with his free arm, while Melody was resting in the other. But as he walked out, someone knocked into him, and his bag fell on the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry sir, please forgive me." The lady said. Jack froze for a moment, knowing he had heard that voice in the past. When the woman lifted her head, he almost chocked, not knowing how to react. He knew that she felt the same way. This woman was no other than Ruth Dewitt Bukater.

Jack felt a tug on his pants and looked down at Jaclyn. "Daddy, who is she?"

"Mr. Dawson?" Ruth finally muttered.

"Oh you don't need to call him that, miss. He prefers to be called Jack," Jacob mentioned.

"Um, and who are they?" Ruth said gazing the children.

"These are my children."

"I see. So you decided to marry someone even after that…tragedy. Well, no surprise. I guess you have to go on even after losing someone you love. I know I did."

That's when it hit him. Ruth didn't know that Rose was alive! What was he going to do?

"Before you say anything Mr. Dawson, I'd like to apologize for what any…inconvenience I may have caused you and Rose. I realized that their must have been something between you. Although I must say that it didn't seem to take you very long to recuperate."

Before Jack could even start to panic, he heard Rose calling for him from the other side of the street. "Oh, perfect timing," he said to himself. He wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

Rose crossed the street, with an excited look in her eyes. Ignoring the woman near him, she reached up and gave him a hug, before taking Melody into her arms. As she was about to announce the good news, she heard a gasp from in front of them. Rose quickly turned her head to take a closer look at the woman…


	11. Change

_Dear Diary,_

_My trembling hand is clutched to my pen as I write on your blank pages. The events of the day have left me speechless and a little confused. After five years, my eyes looked straight into those of my mother's. I'll never forget the way she looked at me. Her expression had been one that I'd never seen on her in my life. For the first time, I truly saw fear, confusion and love. We stood there, looking at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Her expression soon became blank, and she fainted there in front of me. But before she could fall to the ground, Jack caught her, a little bit confused himself. He informed me that she hadn't known of my existence until now. My heart pounded as my eyes switched over to my mother. She looked so different from the mother I used to know. Her even slimmer body looked so frigid and cold, and the cloths she wore were defiantly those of a second or third class woman. _

_Thought many people stared, no one asked any questions. I'm thankful that Jack's art gallery was only a few stores down, for we were able to bring her there. The kids weren't sure what to make of this whole situation, as they stood near us in silence. As my mother started to regain her consciousness, I stared at Jack, pleading for any ideas of what to say. With ought a response, I helped Jack sit her down in a nearby chair. She quickly looked at her surroundings before settling her eyes on me once more. All she could mutter was my name, over and over again. Tears welded up in her eyes, as her arms surrounded me in a never ending hug. I invited her over to our home, and she gladly accepted. Once we arrived, we were both left alone with each other, and I told her the story of my life since Titanic. _

_My mother informed me that she had started working as a seamstress, admitting that it wasn't all that bad. Cal had left straight after the sinking, leaving her with nothing. _

_It's funny how the worst can sometimes bring out the best in some people. For the first time, my mother was a joy to talk too. She congratulated me for having the children, and soon after apologized to Jack. I'm still not sure how Jack is reacting to all of this. Tonight I'm sure we'll talk about it before falling asleep. Right now, my mother is in the spare bedroom sleeping. _

Rose let out a sigh and heard a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Jack said from the other side.

"Well, this is your room too, Mr. Dawson," she said with a grin.

Jack opened the door with a boyish smile on his face. He walked over to Rose and slipped his arms around her waist, while resting his head on her shoulder.

"Are the kids in bed?"

"Yeah, they fell asleep not too long ago," Jack replied. "What about you? Are you feeling alright? You seem a little tiered."

"Oh, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy from the day's events I suppose. I mean, I never expected to see my mother again." Rose looked at the window, gazing at the moon in the dark velvet sky. Jack rocked her during those few moments of silence, letting her nestle on his chest.

"What are you thinking about," Jack whispered in her ear.

"I'm thinking about mother. She's changed so much, Jack. For the first time, she talked to me like a mother would talk to her daughter. No more nonsense about pride and money. In a way, I'm happy to see that she's changed and willing to get close to me, but there's something strange about her."

"Do you mean you're not sure we should trust her?"

"No, I mean there she just seems so fragile and frigid. She lost a lot of wait, and there seems to be this sadness in her eyes."

"Maybe she just never got over the sinking of Titanic. Some people take more time to recoup after tragedies like that.

"Maybe, but mother was always known to be the first one to get back up on her feet. Even father's death didn't seem to pull her down as much as it did the rest of us."

Jack looked at Rose, brushing her cheek reassuringly. "I'm sure everything will turn out alright. But now, I think you should get some sleep. You're looking quite tiered tonight."

Rose yawned in agreement and turned around to go nestle in her awaiting bed. But before she could turn completely, Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her into what was going to become a passionate kiss. When they finally broke, Rose laughed and looked up at him. "What ever happened to me needing to get some sleep?"

"On second thought, you don't look too tiered," Jack chuckled. Rose put her arms around his neck, ready to receive another kiss. But before their lips could touch, they heard whispers coming from the door. As the door slowly opened, Rose noticed too little toddlers peeking through the crack.

Jack and Rose laughed at the amusing comment their ears picked up.

"Are they kissing again?" Jacob asked.

"I don't know, but it sure looks like it."

Rose let go of Jack's and watched him as he headed for the door.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" Jack asked as he picked Jaclyn up. "Aren't you guys supposed to be in bed?"

"Well, we were, but I had a bad dream, daddy." Jaclyn shyly replied. Jack kissed her golden locks and gently placed her on the bed, followed by Jacob.

"Can we sleep with you mommy?" Jacob asked.

"Alright, but just for tonight,"

Rose laid down, with Jacob snuggled beside her, as did Jack with Jaclyn. The four soon fell asleep, not aware of the misadventures that were not far ahead.


	12. Uncertainty

Ap

As the next few weeks went by, Rose's mother became a part of the family. She and Rose would often have their nightly chats, which brought both of them to the realization that they both still needed each other. Though Ruth's transformation was quite drastic, both Jack and Rose knew that nothing could take away her stubborn ways. She was getting quite ill, but had no intention of seeing a doctor. Though she seemed to be holding up, Rose knew better then to go against her instincts.

"Hello mother, how are you doing this morning?" Rose asked as she walked in the living room with a cup of tea.

"Honestly Rose, you can stop worrying about me. You act as if I'm a vase that could fall and break any second." Ruth turned her head to the window and continued absently. "Just like her father, that girl. Always has to go meddling in someone else's affairs."

Rose rolled her eyes with an almost unnoticeable smirk. She was sure her mother meant well, but her mood wasn't always the brightest. She turned her head to Jack who was rocking Melody while scanning through the morning paper. "And how are you, Jack?"

"I'm well, sweetheart," He said absently. Rose smiled sadly and turned around. Jack would normally greet her with open arms every morning, but lately he seemed so preoccupied. It almost appeared like he avoided eye contact with her, and those welcomed smiles started to fade away. As she was about to walk out, she assumed Jack must have noticed her confusion for he got up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Rose said not sure if she was lying or not.

"Did the kids give you any trouble last night? I'm sorry I came in late, I just had a bit of extra work to finish up at the gallery."

"That's alright," Rose answered. It has happened more then a few times lately, but she decided to just trust him and hope his late nights would gradually seas. After placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, Jack swept by her to go marched up the stairs.

Rose sighed lightly and filled Jack's empty seat. She looked down at the paper, and saw a few headlines about the war. It was worrying her much more then she would ever admit. The Americans had officially entered the war, much against her hopes. How could another tragedy such as this sweep over them once more?

Suddenly, a little curly red head boy marched into the room with a proud smile on his face. "Mommy, look! I drew another picture and daddy said that it's my best one yet." Rose chuckled and scanned the drawing. There was no doubt that it was a very advanced drawing for a 4 year old. He had drawn his sister playing by a stream, in a small valley contoured by several trees. Rose immediately recognized the familiar location. Not far behind their home, stood several hills that hid a small stream that the twins had discovered a few months prior. They had, in some way, adopted that serene place which led to many amusing afternoons for them. At some occasions, Rose dreaded sending them out to play without supervision, for they had occasionally brought back many surprises for the couple, including a frog Jack surprisingly found in his pocket. Rose resoundingly laughed at the memory, remembering the look on Jack's face.

"So what do you think, mommy?"

"I agree with daddy, it's absolutely beautiful." Rose swung Jacob into her arms before being greeted by Jaclyn.

"Good morning mommy. Jacob, can I see…"

"It's _may I_, Jaclyn. Not _can I_," Ruth interrupted.

"Sorry grand-mother," Jaclyn said sticking out her tongue as soon as Ruth wasn't looking. Rose smiled, knowing that Jaclyn could sometimes be a little rebel. She couldn't exactly blame her daughter, for she had been the same.

"Jacob, MAY I see your drawing?"

"Sure, here it is."

Rose glanced at the clock, and quickly headed for the kitchen. "Sweeties, why don't you go get dressed while I make breakfast? I'll bring you over to Aunt Melody's house, since she'll be looking after you for a couple of hours. Mommy has a few things to do today." "Thank god for our neighbor Melody," Rose said under her breath.

The twins headed for their room, and Jack entered the kitchen, all ready to head to work. After a kiss from the kids and Rose, he headed out the door, half expecting a rough night when he came home.


	13. A revealing truth

Rose's puffy eyes peeked through the frigid window, leading her to observe the scarcely noticeable moon, peering between several clouds

April 12th, 1917

Rose's puffy eyes peeked through the frigid window, leading her to observe the scarcely noticeable moon, peering between several clouds. The night had taken over, and once again conveyed its familiar breeze, which she could hear rustle violently in the trees. Her tears fell, matching those she had cried several times in past. Her body felt weak as it leaned against the back of her rocking chair.

"_Why? Why?"_ Rose murmured to herself.

Earlier that day, Rose was cleaning around the house when she came upon a later devoted to her, written by Jack. By the looks of it, Jack hadn't wanted for her to see it yet, but she had to know what was causing this unfamiliar barrier between them. The news that lied in the text of this letter froze any life she had in her, a feeling she had become much too familiar with on that night, exactly five years ago. Jack had the intention of going off to war, leaving her behind with only the slightest hopes of seeing him again.

Her veins filled with anger and shock as she tried to understand why he wasn't going to tell her until the last minute, or even at all. Was he hoping she was going to find this letter after he had left? Was he going to give it to her? She had no answers for these questions, but the only thing she really cared about was to try and understand what had possessed him. They had three beautiful children, a home, and each other. What else did he have to gain or prove?

To have some time to herself, Rose sent her mother and the children off to visit their neighbor Melody. Her mother had detected Rose's strange behavior that afternoon, but felt the need to ignore it. Ruth secretly knew what the situation might be about, and concluded that any of her attempts to comfort Rose would definitely fail. She was as pale as can be, and her eyes seemed so dim beside her vibrant locks. The war was always a subject she had tried to avoid, even before the Americans were in any danger of entering it.

By now, Rose felt as though she was going to fall to pieces. Her arms stayed rapped around her folded legs as her sobs echoed throughout the empty house. Her tears finally came running out after she had forced a smile on her face during the remainder of her family. Her body almost felt relieved to cry, but the pain just wouldn't go away. Gradually, her sobs became louder, which caused the sounds of Jack arriving to fade away in the background. Jack had spent the whole day at work, trying to find a way to tell Rose about his decision and to try and make her understand. For her sake, he had closed the gallery earlier then its usual hours to come home. As he walked in, the situation slowly settled in his mind. Ruth and the children weren't home, and his ears picked up Rose's cries. She had seen the letter.

"Rose?"

Rose slightly gasped and held her breath to try and control her sobs. His unexpected voice rang through her head. She sensed him walk up to her from behind, as she felt unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, Rose. You saw the letter didn't you?"

"YES I SAW THE LETTER," Rose said surprised by her own anger. "How could you do this to me? To your family? Why in the world would you go off to war? What would possibly gain from this?"

"It's not about gaining anything, Rose. It's about helping our country and fighting for freedom. We need to protect our country, and it's my responsibility, along with all the soldiers and future soldiers. I'm really sorry about this, Rose," Jack said as calmly as he could. He slowly approached Rose, and slid his arms around her. For only a moment, Rose felt comfort in his arms, but her anger made her push him away.

"You'd rather go off and fight with and against people you don't even know? You're willing to sacrifice yourself and our family? Do you know how many soldiers die every day and night? Is that what you want? And on top of that, do you even know what day it is?"

"It's April 12th, and the Titanic sank exactly 5 year ago," Jack said taken aback by her upsetting words.

"Exactly, that night we almost lost each other! It took everything for both of us to stay alive, and…" Rose got interrupted by Jack pulling her up close to his face.

"And we did make it, Rose. It's because of that night that I know we will always be together. The chances of both us making it were so small, but a miracle kept us together. If we weren't meant to be, then one of us would have passed away that night. We couldn't have gone through that tragedy just so we could me parted several years later, right? I know it's hard, but I need you to understand that I need to do this. I can't go without knowing you trust me and that you'll be alright." Jack looked deep into her eyes, before she let herself drop in his arms. All anger had left her, knowing that there was nothing she could really do to stop him.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so sorry. I just don't know what I'll do without you, and the fear of losing you is just too much to bear," Rose said in tears. Jack slightly smiled as he held her in his arms. He knew that she would let him go, and that she would be strong enough for him. He wouldn't be able to bear the thought of Rose worrying about him all the time, though he secretly knew she probably would.

"I love you so much, Rose. I promise you everything will be alright. Just promise me you won't let go, no matter how hopeless things are."

"Didn't I already promise you that in the past?" Rose said with a grin. "You don't think I already broke my promise, do you?"

"Of course not."

For the next few minutes, they stayed in each others' arms, simply feeling their love for each other.

"Should we be expecting the rest of the family anytime soon," Jack asked.

"I don't think so. They only left about 30 minutes before you arrived. Ruth said they were going to stay there for dinner, but I think she knew we needed some time."

"I see…" Jack said absently.

"Why?"

Jack grabbed Rose's face with his warm hands and kissed her passionately. Rose felt her heart race as she returned his love. For the first time in a long time, they had only each other to think about. Before she knew it, Rose found herself lying underneath Jack's welcomed weight. "I love you too Jack, but don't you think we'd be more comfortable someplace else," Rose said laughing.

Jack smiled and gently helped her too her feet. He suddenly stopped to gaze at her, but her impatience got the better of her, for she took his hand and led him upstairs.


	14. The departure

Jack arose to a dim morning light, drowning in the midst of a dusty fog that had peered through the town with an unfamiliar crave

Jack arose to a dim morning light, drowning in the midst of a dusty fog that had peered through the town with an unfamiliar crave. A crave that kept Rose's frozen gaze staring at her fears and vulnerabilities. Today, hundreds of men were going to me pulled away into some unknown world, distant to their families and lovers. For several months, Rose witnessed the war being fed by greed, causing more and more deaths, along with more and more conscriptions. It was the turn of Jack's brave soul to follow those other million soldiers, with hope and determination guiding him through his future battles.

"Rose," Jack called while getting out of bed. On her queue, Rose walked inside the room, her eyes red from crying. His heart ached at the sight of her pain, realizing it was the first time she had cried since the first night she learned about his near departure. "Come here," he said demandingly but softly. With a few simple steps, Rose rushed into Jack's arms, her breath still trembling from her previous sobs. "I love you, Jack! I love you," she cried into his bear chest. "I love you too, sweetheart."

"I know you don't want to see me cry, but I can't help it. I promise I'll be much stronger when you leave-."

"Rose, I'm stopping you right there. I love you so much I'd hate to see you keep your emotions locked up inside. Sadness doesn't mean weakness. I know how you feel right now. Don't forget that I'm also the one being separated from you **and** the family," Jack said cracking up tears. "Sometimes, I wonder how I'll ever make it. But no matter what I think or how I feel, I WILL need to get through this one way or another. But remember this; I'll always be with you no matter what happens. Whenever you get worried or scared, just remember that I'm thinking of you. I'll try and write every day…I promise.

Rose looked in his eyes, mentally yelling at herself for not realizing that Jack was just as scared as she was. **He** was the one going off to war. **He** was the one that was going to witness violence and killing. **He** was the one that was going to starve in the trenches. **He** was the one that was never going to be able to erase the memories of this war. Suddenly, their gears switched completely. Jack's tears fell onto Rose's hair as she held him close. "I'll always be thinking of you too," was all she could mutter.

"Daddy? Jaclyn said entering the room. "Why are you crying?" Jack smiled at his daughter's concern and grabbed her before placing her on the bed.

"It's nothing, sweetheart." Jaclyn hugged her dad, sensing what this was all about.

"Are you really going away for a long, long, long time?"

"I'm afraid so, Jaclyn."

"Where are you going?" Jack thought a moment before answering his daughter's seamlessly complicated question.

"I'm going on a big adventure."

"Like in other countries 'n stuff?"

"Exactly."

"Can me and Jacob get some souvenirs?" Rose laughed and quickly wiped the trace of her own tears.

"I'll see what I can do."

"I'll miss you daddy…" Jaclyn said with a sigh.

"I'll miss you too, sweetie. But I need you to do something for me while I'm gone." Her face lit up, staring at Jack with curiosity.

"What is it daddy?"

"I need you and your brother to take care of your mother and Melody, behave, and make sure you mind your grandmother," At his last statement, Rose teasingly hit the side of his arm.

The rest of the morning was rather quiet. Breakfast was eaten, the Newspaper was ridden, and the kids quietly played around the house as Jack packed his things. By the afternoon, Rose knew they couldn't hold on to Jack much longer. The train would leave in under an hour not too far from their home.

"You ready to go?" Rose asked entering their room.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Jack lied. Rose forced a smile, hiding her aching heart. As she went to pick one of his suitcases up, Jack grabbed it from her, threw it back on the bed, and pinned her against the wall. In one swift movement, he pressed his lips against her own with all his might, leading her to the depths of the kiss. He knew this would be the only time he would be able to savor her sweet taste for a long time. Rose, realizing herself that this would be their last real kiss before his departure, let his passion feed the fire building within her. It took everything she had to control her need for him. Feeling a tight grip on his shirt, Jack knew Rose wanted him just as much as he wanted her. The heat of passion that connected them was stronger then ever. But before both of them could completely lose their control, Jack pulled away, letting his sharp and quick breaths muffle in the back of her neck as he hugged her, refusing to let go. Rose, hugging him just as tightly, whispered how much she was going to miss him in his ear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After a heartfelt goodbye, Jack stepped into the train, realizing how much his family blended in with all the other woman and children watching their men go off to war. What hurt him the most, was watching all of those people full of hope, almost blinded to the fact that many of them weren't coming back. They were all waving goodbye, reminding Jack of those people they had left in Southampton. The roaring crowds had resonated across the shore, leading death and disaster to escape from anyone's mind. It had all been about adventure and self discovery in a new world. This time was very much like the last.

When Jack was seated, he peeked out the window to find Rose, Ruth and the kids all hurtled together. Jack's eyes met Rose's, appreciating how strong she was. Though her acting skills had improved along with her talent during the past few years, Jack saw right through her forced smile. He attempted a loving smile in return, and then glanced over at the twins. His smiling ceased when he saw both of them in tears, holding on to Rose's jacket. He hoped waving at them would help, but it only made it worse. He also waved to Ruth who had one arm settled on Rose's back, and Melody in the other. Though she was often a pain, Jack knew that she would help take care of things while he was gone. She waved back, with a more convincing smile then Rose's. He felt the wheels of the train starting to turn, and took a deep breath. Eyeing Rose one last time, he saw her mouth I love you.

"DADDY!" He heard Jacob cry. His heart nearly broke, but he kept his composure and continued waving along with all the other soldiers beside him. He almost fell apart when he saw Jacob's little figure run after the train, along with Jaclyn. "DON'T GO! DON'T GO!" Their cries were scarcely noticeable in the midst of the crowd, but Jack had unfortunately heard them loud and clear. He eyes his loved ones as long as he could before they disappeared in the horizon. There was nothing left to do but wait. Wait to die, or wait to live, none of them knew.


End file.
